What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+y = -1$ $12x-4y = 4$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+y = -1$ $y = 3x-1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x-4y = 4$ $-4y = -12x+4$ $y = 3x - 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.